This proposal requests support for a Neurological Sciences Academic Development Awards (NSADA) Program for child neurology trainees at the Columbia-Presbyterian Medical Center (CPMC) in New York City. Environment: Child Neurology at the CPMC has an illustrious clinical research tradition dating back nearly 100 years to the early career of Bernard Sachs. The current child neurology faculty cooperates and collaborates with the highly skilled CPMC faculty in clinical and basic neurosciences, and child neurology trainees have benefitted from research program in the Center for Neurobiology and Behavior, Comprehensive Cancer Center, Sergievsky Center for Neuroepidemiology, and the Howard Hughes Medical Institute. Program Direction: Emphasis is placed on the development of academic careers in child neurology. The Program Director is assisted by an Advisory Committee in the selection and evaluation of candidates who show considerable promise for independent research. The Columbia University Office of Minority Affairs will assist the Program Director in the recruitment of individuals from under-represented racial/ethnic groups including minorities and women. Mentors: Twenty-eight distinguished investigators representing an extraordinary breadth of neuroscientific knowledge and expertise constitute the NSADA Program faculty. Each member is committed to the candidate's development and research plan for the duration of the training program. Research Training and Development Plan: Candidate prototype programs and plans for professional development are outlined including course work and research opportunities. Appropriate emphasis will be placed on the responsible conduct of research to ensure scientific integrity and high ethical standards.